All-Star
The All-Star is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and serves as a powerful tank class for the zombie faction. He has 200 health, uses his Football Cannon as his primary weapon and resembles an undead American footballer. Due to his high health, he is very good for coming in for close-range combat, but can also shoot plants from a distance, and he can also survive an explosion from a Potato Mine and a Chili Bean Bomb (if his health is over 175). However, he is also the slowest zombie class, making him useless for chasing down plants. He is very powerful as he can kick his Imp Punt into groups of plants for massive damage, he can Sprint Tackle nearby plants to get them out the way and can also defend himself and his teammates with his Dummy Shield. Description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. Variants *Baseball Star *Cricket Star *Goalie Star *Rugby Star *Hockey Star *Wrestling Star *Golf Star *Tennis Star (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Football Cannon is the primary weapon of the All-Star. *The base close range damage per hit is 9 and critical is 10 *The base medium range damage per hit is 7 and critical is 8 *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and critical is 6 *The ammo is unlimited, but is vulnerable in cooldown *The projectile speed is medium *The bloom is low Abilities Imp Punt The All-Star punts an Explosive Imp at a plant, which rolls forward for a few seconds before it explodes and deals 175 damage to plants around it. Sprint Tackle The All-Star rushes forward, dealing 75 damage and knocking plants back and into the air. This can only be used at short-range. Dummy Shield The All-Star deploys a Dummy Shield, which can protect the All-Star and his teammates from attacks, and can also block certain areas. Long Bomb An alternative of Imp Punt, the All-Star kicks the Long Bomb (a black Explosive Imp) into the air, which flies through the air for a few seconds before it starts to fall. It explodes when it lands and deals 150 damage. Ultra Tackle An alternative of Sprint Tackle, the Ultra Tackle deals more damage than the Sprint Tackle, which is 90 damage, however it takes longer to recharge. Shield Decoy An alternative of the Dummy Shield, the Shield Decoy is weaker than the Dummy Shield, but more can be dropped down at a time, and can have up to four stockpiled. Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Gallery AllStarWeapon.png|Another image of All-Star All-StarNoCannon.png|An All-Star without its Football Cannon 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|All-Star using its Football Cannon Extraordinary_Exclusive_Pack.PNG|A customized All-Star on a PlayStation sticker pack Zombies_won_The_taco.gif|All-Star in the winning screen of Taco Bandits Trivia *The exact number of shots an All-Star can fire before his weapon overheats is 77 *The All-Star is the only playable class that has all his variants end in the same word; Star *The All-Star can represent the Heavy from Team Fortress 2, as they both have high health and deal a lot of damage *The All-Star is the only zombie who can survive a Chili Bean Bomb or a Potato Mine explosion Category:Variants Category:All-Star Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies